Drabbles, Drabbles und Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Ein neuer Zehnerpack Drabbles. Hier kommt das zehnte und somit wäre es komplett!
1. Chapter 1

_Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es hier mit Drabbles weiter. Und damit das Ganze nicht Überhand nimmt, werde ich auch hier wieder einen Zehnerpack draus machen. Die ersten beiden stammen vom Drabble-Crossover-Wettbewerb im "Schreiberlingers-Treffpunkt"._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**DieDrabbles selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und dürfen ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

**

**1.**

Seine Augen flackerten im Schein der Kerze.  
Immer hielt ihn jeder für unfähig seine Emotionen zu offenbaren.

Er legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und griff nach dem Zauberstab.  
Das blasse Gesicht wandte er seinem Gegenüber zu.

"Du willst zuviel," sagte dieser.  
Dann fügte er an: "Wir sind nur erfunden - es gibt uns nicht."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hielt den Zauberstab in den Händen und vollführte eine ungeschickte  
Handbewegung.

"Und wenn du zauberst?" fragte er voller Hoffnung.

Severus nahm ihm den Stab aus den Händen und sagte: "Nein Data, es gibt nur  
_einen_ Zauber, der uns lebendig macht - und das sind _Geschichten_."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Er hasste seinen Beruf.  
Lehrer - warum war er bloß nichts Anständiges geworden?

Wütend verteilte er Aufgaben.  
Irgendwie musste er diese Schüler beschäftigen, damit endlich Ruhe herrschte.

Sie sollten lesen - am besten gleich das ganze verdammte Buch!  
Snape rieb sich die Schläfen.  
Er fühlte sich, als hätte ein Auto ihn angefahren.

Das war zu viel für ihn.  
Gleich zwei neue Schülerinnen, die einfach nicht den Mund halten konnten.

Immer diese ekelhafte Fröhlichkeit!  
Dämlicher Dumbledore! Wie konnte er die beiden bloß aufnehmen?

Und dann sahen sie sich auch noch zum Verwechseln ähnlich.  
Doch das Schlimmste waren diese grässlichen Muggelnamen: Hanni und Nanni!


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Severus sah sie verachtend an.

"Du musst sanft mit ihr umgehen. Sie gehört jetzt zu deinem Leben," mahnte Dumbledore.

"Zu meinem Leben? Ich habe sie nicht gewollt!"

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Rundungen. "Sie ist hässlich," stellte er angewidert fest.

"Du hast sie selbst erwählt," erinnerte ihn der Direktor.

"Ja, weil mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Weil ihr alle gesagt habt, sie würde mein Leben bereichern und lebenswerter machen. Und jetzt - hab ich sie am Hals!"

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig.

"Du hast sie nicht am Hals, sondern auf der Nase. Stell dich doch nicht so an - viele Leute brauchen eine Brille."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen.

Aber heute hatte der Nachmittagsunterricht früher geendet als sonst.

Dumbledore hatte mal wieder eine seiner glorreichen Ideen gehabt und wollte unbedingt einen Muggelbrauch feiern.

Sogar eine schriftliche Information was zu tun sei, hatte der Direktor ausgeteilt.

Snape wusste, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen musste.

Ihn würde das sowieso nicht betreffen.

Es klopfte.

So sehr konnte man sich also täuschen.

Widerwillig öffnete er die Tür.

"Laterne, Laterne..." sang ein Grüppchen Kinder.

Snape wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand.

"Ja, schon gut - jeder bekommt einen Hauspunkt...und jetzt macht, dass ihr wegkommt!" herrschte er die Schüler an.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich grüße Noel McKey, von der ich weiß, dass sie gerade jetzt an Kap.23 von "Verlorene Kämpfe" liest +wink und danke+_

**5.**

Severus Snape verzog keine Miene während er still beobachtete wie man mit dem Mann verfuhr. Er hatte dies schon oft miterleben müssen.

Alles ging so schnell, dass er kaum sagen konnte welches Teil des Körpers am schnellsten dem Reißen und Zerren nachgegeben hatte.

Zu dritt standen sie um ihr Opfer herum und zogen heftig an seinen Armen und Beinen, bis diese schließlich nachgaben.

Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes quollen dramatisch hervor.

Doch das war nun ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig, denn schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm auch der Kopf abgetrennt.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren nur noch Krümel des Weckmanns übrig.

* * *

_Oh, na da der Weckmann wohl doch nicht so bekannt ist, wie ich eigentlich dachte, füge ich hier mal den Wikipedia-Eintrag für denselben ein +g+_

Weckmann

Ein Weckmann auch Weckemann oder -männchen ist ein Gebäckstück in Form eines stilisierten Mannes.

Ursprünglich stellte es einen Bischof dar - die heute bei manchen angebrachte Tonpfeife symbolisierte früher den (nun umgedrehten) Bischofsstab. Verwendet wird ein Hefeteig, häufig wird er mit Rosinen für das Gesicht und die Knopfleiste verziert.

Der Weckmann gilt als lokale Spezialität und wird regional auch unterschiedlich genannt, zum Beispiel im Westfälischen als "Stutenkerl", im Badischen "Dampedei" oder "Hefekerl" in der Schweiz.

Es wurde im katholischen Eichsfeld (z.B. in Bickenriede) den Kindern zum St. Martinstag (dem Gedenktag des heiligen Martin von Tours) am 11. November geschenkt, mit der Zeit verlagerte sich dies aber auch auf den Nikolaustag. Heute ist er während der gesamten Adventszeit erhältlich.  
Enzyklopädie: Weckmann. DB Sonderband: Wikipedia Frühjahr 2005, S. 484354


	6. Chapter 6

_Dieses Drabble entstand für einen Wettbewerb bei den "Schreiberlingen".__ Bedingung war, dass die Anfangsbuchstaben der Sätze zusammen das Wort **Severus **ergeben mussten. Titel des Wettbewerbs: Akrostichon küsst Drabble._

* * *

**S**eine Hose hatte er bereits ausgezogen, der Rest würde bald folgen.

**E**s war nicht zu fassen, aber er tat dies auf Anordnung von Dumbledore.

**V**erführerisch hatte die Frau ihn in Empfang genommen und ihm den kleinen Raum gezeigt, wo er sich schon einmal entkleiden sollte.

**E**r musste zugeben, dass er sich nach dem letzten mal herrlich entspannt gefühlt hatte.

**R**ichtig kam es ihm dennoch nicht vor - ein Snape tat so etwas schließlich nicht!

**U**nter ihrem Einfluss gelangte er jedoch in Hochstimmung, genau wie Dumbledore vorausgesagt hatte.

**'S**onnenbank', allein das Wort schien schon eine Verheißung an diesen trüben Wintertagen zu sein.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

_Die wundervolle Callista Evans gab mir die Erlaubnis, ihr Drabble fortzusetzen, nachdem mich ihr neuestes "When Severus met xxx" so begeistert hat und mir diese Idee im Kopf rumschwirrte. _

_Ihr findet ihr Original unter diesem Link:_

_www. fanfiction. net/s/2608515/13/ (bitte die Leerzeichen rausnehmen)_

_

* * *

_Severus sah in die warmen braunen Augen der Frau an seiner Seite. 

"Was ist denn los? Dich bedrückt doch etwas", sagte sie einfühlsam.

Er räusperte sich, doch er wusste, dass er ihr vollkommen vertrauen konnte: "Es ist wegen meiner Heiltränke. Sie sind einfach nicht so gut, wie die von Poppy. Ihre Wirkung ist zwar besser, aber dennoch möchte sie niemand freiwillig einnehmen."

Sie sah ihn verstehend an, dann lächelte sie plötzlich, holte eine weiße Substanz hervor, hielt sie ihm vielsagend unter die Nase und schon begann sie zu singen: "Ein Löffelchen voll Zucker bitteren Zaubertrank versüßt, Zaubertrank versüßt, Zaubertrank versüßt..."

_

* * *

Falls Ihr es noch nicht erraten habt, bei Callista findet Ihr ebenfalls Hinweise, wer unseren Zaubertrankmeister hier so lieblich ansingt ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Severus Snape war äußerst konzentriert.

Er hatte bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit gewartet.

Er hielt das Gefäß in den Händen, dessen Inhalt ebenso schwarz war wie seine Augen, die voller Erwartung glitzerten. Er blickte auf die altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts und ihm war bewusst, dass er äußerst präzise arbeiten musste.

Als er das Gefäß in Position gebracht hatte, war es ein Leichtes, den Inhalt fast mit der dunklen Nacht verschmelzen zu lassen.

Wenige Minuten später war es vollbracht.

Und als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne über den Ländereien aufging, sah man deutlich neben dem Portal den Schriftzug: "Severus war hier!"

_(Severus macht Graffiti-Schmierereien - verzeiht Ihr mir das? ;) )_


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

_Dies ist mein Wettbewerbsbeitrag auf profsnape.de _

_Ein Drabble zum Thema 'Badewanne'_

**Badefreuden**

Snape befand sich an dem einzigen Ort, an dem er sich wohl fühlte.

Inmitten eines Schaumbades.

Sein Körper war entspannt.

Doch dann fühlte er etwas.

Er hatte es schon lange vor sich hergeschoben - aber die Wanne war ideal um es endlich zu tun.

Beherzt griff er nach seinem verhärteten Körperteil und begann zu rubbeln.

Sofort spürte er wie gut das tat.

Er rubbelte kräftiger.

Immer härter fuhr er darüber. Er schloss die Augen.

Schließlich strich er sanft mit der Fingerkuppe darüber.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an.

Vielleicht hätte er schon viel früher die Hornhaut an seinen Füßen entfernen sollen.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Severus, meinst du nicht auch, wir sollten uns mal langsam wieder blicken lassen. Die anderen reden bestimmt schon, weil wir uns seit Tagen im Kerker verkriechen."

Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters klang brummig. "Von mir aus können die ruhig wissen wie viel Spaß wir hier miteinander haben. Sollen sie mal ruhig neidisch sein. Im übrigen brauchst du deine Freudenschreie nicht immer unterdrücken. Schrei doch einfach laut, wenn du soweit bist. Haben wir genug geredet, kann ich ihn jetzt endlich reinstecken?"

Hermine seufzte und gab nach: "In Ordnung - mach!"

Kaum hatte Severus seinen Plan ausgeführt, da rief er schon: "Hah! Vier gewinnt!"


End file.
